The primary objective of the Japan-Hawaii Cancer Study is to investigate the relative contributions of environmental factors and host characteristics as determinants of level of risks for individual cancer sites. The Kuakini contract is designed to support the interview studies, to provide pathological data relevant to the studies in Colombia, Norway, Poland, and India, to assist in the running of the prospective study of the Hawaii-Japanese cohort, and to furnish material for other contractors and NCI investigators. Other Contractors in the study plan are Tohoku University, California Department of Health, and the University of Hawaii.